Xiaolinpedia:User Page policy
This policy is a work in progress and still developing the finer details. This is the Tardis Data Core, the Doctor Who Wiki's User page policy it is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customising their userpages. What this wiki is not :Main information page: What the wiki is not * Xiaolinpedia is not a free host or webpage provider. * Xiaolinpedia is not primarily the place for fanfiction or roleplaying. * Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki. User pages However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a userpage which gives some information about themselves, and helps organise their contributions to Tardis Data Core, the Doctor Who Wiki. For example, they may wish to list contributions they are proud of, or list articles they intend to work on. They may also include their user name on other wikis, link to a personal page on another site, list the languages they speak, or talk about their favourite characters. For more information on what userpages can be used for, see Wikipedia:User page. Xiaolinpedia users who work exclusively on their fan fiction, and do not wish to contribute significantly to any articles, are strongly encouraged to use the Xiaolinpedia Fanon portal rather than posting their work in their profile and subpages. Xiaolinpedia users who work exclusively on user page content unrelated to the Xiaolinpedia should, likewise, find somewhere else to host their webpages. Thus, we discourage users from working primarily on user pages. All users and their user pages must comply with the following rules: Rules for user page use User pages in violation of the following policies will be edited or deleted in order to comply with these policies. Users repeatedly in violation of these rules may be blocked in accordance with our Vandalism policy. * User page fan fiction should be restricted to either the main user page or subpage(s). Users who wish to devote a considerable amount of their user page or subpages to fan fiction are encouraged to use the Xiaolinpedia Fanon portal. * User pages must comply with Xiaolinpedia:User image policy. * User pages and images within must be "safe for work": no content which is unsuitable for a family audience or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. Any illegal or inappropriate content or links to such material is forbidden. * User subpages unrelated to Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Chronicles, or Xiaolinpedia are not allowed. :* This specifically includes weblogs, guestbooks, and social networking more suited to sites such as MySpace or Facebook. :* Likewise, a guestbook section or a weblog should not be put on a user's main page, these should be contained on a user's subpage if required. * User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. * Secondary accounts set up primarily in order to have a second user page are discouraged, additionally, users with a second user account forfeit voting rights to that second account. :* If a user wishes to change his or her name, their old pages must be either moved to subpages of the new user name's page, or deleted. The original user page may be kept, if content is restricted to a note redirecting the reader to the new user name. (After an amount of time this may be deleted) * Excessive use of galleries within user pages is discouraged, as images within user pages are 'counted' in the image's page links section and may throw off page use statistics. * Remember, Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki. User categories Users may create categories to hold pages relevant to them. For instance, it may be more convenient for some to put all their user page subpages into a category. However, these user pages need to follow certain guidelines. # All user categories must be named in the format: Category:User:Username, as in Category:User:Bigredrabbit. The word "user:", including the colon, are not optional. # All user categories must themselves be only categorized in category:users If you do not follow these guidelines, your category will be automatically deleted by routine bot maintenance of . See also * User image policy * Template:Userbox - Useful template for creating individual ID boxes for use on user pages. User page